Pactos de sangre
by Tobey Cooper
Summary: Todos alguna vez hemos caído en la obsesión. Es muy natural en el ser humano y nunca llega a ser anormal. Sin embargo ¿Qué pasaba cuando esto pasaba los límites de dicha normalidad? Obviamente esto se convertía en una patología; era malo y muy peligroso.Y más aún si dos personas que tienen ese fijación se conocen ObiHina
1. Prologo

Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí trayéndoles un crack que espero que les guste. Sin más que decir a leer se ha dicho.

Disclamer: como saben Kishimoto es el amo y señor de esta hermosa serie, si no lo sabía ¿en qué planeta viven? Okya , yo solo uso a sus personajes sin afana de lucro

…

El día era una mierda, la temperatura era muy baja que casi se ponía toda su ropa para calentarse y la comida realmente era asquerosa que no obstante debía comer, termino lo que había en su plato y dejo este con el resto de los platos sucios; eran demasiado, los lavaría después.

Se fue a la sala mirándose en el espejo que pendía en la pared arreglándose un poco ¿Qué importancia tenía la opinión de un loquero y unos desquiciados mentales acerca de su apariencia? Ninguna. Además se le haría tarde y no le convendría para nada.

Apenas cogió lo que necesitaba; las llaves de su departamento y del auto y su celular. Se quedó un momento mirando este último.

"Llámala" pensó y se mordió el labio como única manera de reprimir ese deseo "no seas idiota y llámale. No creo que se moleste al fin y al cabo eres su amigo y los amigos se tienen en todo momento ¿no?"

-Puede que tal vez si- decía en voz baja mientras guardaba el celular en su abrigo- pero un poco más tarde- no accedió pero tampoco negaba lo que era obvio que quería hacer. Solo que no ahora, era demasiado temprano y no quería asustarla.

Salió de ahí, soltando un suspiro; veía claramente el aire caliente en forma de humo. Maldito frio. Sin más preámbulos se montó en su auto esperando de no llegar tarde…como siempre.

…

-¿Estas bien?- miro a Neji, se veía que estaba preocupado haciéndole sentir un poco más culpable.

-S-si – dice en voz baja- no…no te preocupes, estaré bien- le sonrió débilmente, no quería ser un problema para él.

-Ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- ponía su mano en el hombro de su prima.

-En serio, estoy bien- miro aquel edificio blanco que estaba enfrente de ella. Solo que no estoy segura, solo eso.

-Vamos- le sonrió- te hará bien, lo sé.

Asintió como una manera de responderle. Dudaba que eso realmente le pudiera ayudar, sin embargo no había alguna elección en cuanto a lo que ella opinara. Nadie más hablo y los dos jóvenes entraron a aquel hospital.

No hubo ceremonias, ni ajetreos o algo parecido para entrar a esa consulta con el psicólogo. Esta era un poco diferente a las demás ya que era grupal. Si, un montón de gente comentando sus problemas. Que alentador sonaba eso.

La habitación era blanca y ya había varias personas dentro de ella. Eso parecía un salón de clases que otra cosa, pensó. Paso por entre la gente evitando todo contacto posible con la gente llegando al final de la habitación y sentándose en los últimos asientos donde casi no había nadie. Excepto un joven que estaba a su lado y que parecía ignorarla. Ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

Al poco rato inicio la sesión. Era un poco meno abrumador ya que ser terapia en grupo el terapeuta no fijaba su atención por lo que facilitaba la maravillosa sensación de ser invisible. Aunque también era aburrido y parecía que el tiempo tomaba un descanso y paraba de vez en cuando.

-Que aburrido ¿no crees?- se sobresaltó un poco al oír que le hablaban viendo aquel azabache que le observaba de manera neutral- no te había visto antes – añadió esperando una respuesta.

-S-si – contesto es un leve murmuro para no llamar la atención de la gente- es la primera vez que vengo aquí- contestaba con la cabeza gacha sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

-Pues…espero que te acostumbres o morirás del aburrimiento- echo un vistazo al psicólogo que parecía ausente de su pequeña charla.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto, sin saber por qué lo hizo.

-Lo siento- soltó un pequeña risa- mi nombre es Obito Uchiha- se presentó.

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga – hizo lo mismo alzando la mirada encontrándose con ese ojos negros.

Y fue ahí donde todo comenzó

Una historia que jamás debió comenzarse.

Continuara.


	2. Capitulo 1: Dos cafes

Si este fic lo tenia en fanfic es- antes que piensen que es un plagio esto es enteramente mio- ¿Por qué aclaro eso apenas? No se pero sentia esa necesidad.

Bueno sin mas que decir a por el fic.

…

Toda la hora estuvieron hablando y esos momentos sentía que solo estaban ellos y nada más. Los temas eran de los más triviales que realmente carecían de importancia pero les daba igual. La compañía del otro de alguna manera les hacía sentir bien.

El tiempo en contra de todo pronóstico pasó relativamente rápido y si no fuera porque habían visto como la gente empezaba a desocuparse.

-¿No quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo?- pregunto el azabache siguiéndole los pasos a la chica.

-Creo que no podre – se excusó pensando en que tal vez su primo fuese por ella- es que vendrán por mí.

-Oh entiendo- resoplo con resignación.

-Pero- le interrumpo- puedo llamarle y decir que me tardare un poco más- dijo en una indirecta que aceptaba a su proposición.

-Claro, te espero.

Pronto saco el celular mandando un mensaje de texto a Neji de que iría a comprar unas cosas al salir y que llegaría a casa más tarde solo; no espero ninguna respuesta.

-Ya está- dijo acercándose.

-Genial…hay un lugar cerca de aquí- divagaba un poco.

-Vamos ahí- concordó sintiéndose extraña por cómo le hablaba.

Ella no era así. Ni siquiera con personas muy cercanas a ella hablaba con tanta fluidez como lo hacía con aquel desconocido.

Sin más interrupciones fueron a la dichosa cafetería que se encontraba a unas dos cuadras del hospital. Era grande y su ambiente agradable, fresco. Una música de los the cranberries se escuchaba de fondo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de improviso.

-Un moka- respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Está bien- tomo un respiro largo echando un vistazo al lugar- ¿puedes buscar un sitio donde sentarnos? Yo ire por la bebidas- pidió.

-Claro- asintió mientras tomaban sus caminos.

Encontró un muy buen sitio al fondo del lugar sentándose en un asiento a donde podía ver a Obito claramente. Algo no cuadraba muy bien. No entendía porque estaba en terapia, a su vista se veía alguien demasiado normal o por lo menos para estar ahí. Dejo de mirarle cuando se dio cuenta de que la veía también con una expresión confundida. Bajo la mirada de inmediato sintiéndose incomoda.

-¿Pasa algo?- oyó su voz. Levanto de nuevo la mirada percatándose que estaba a su lado y le pasaba su moka- aquí tienes.

-No, nada- negó mientras tomaba el café- gracias.

-Ten cuidado, está caliente- se adelantó.

-Okey- dice tomando un trago con cuidado.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto pero en un tono que se notaba que dudaba de eso el también.

-C-claro- dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tu rodeada de locos?- fue directo al grano dejando a la chica con la cara hecha un poema.

-Yo…es difícil de explicar- dijo agachando la cabeza y apretando la taza- es una larga historia.

-Vamos, estamos en confianza- dijo poniendo una mano por encima de la pelinegro que no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Hace- empezó a contar- tres meses yo quise suicidarme.

-Oh…lo lamento, no debí preguntarte.

-No- negó- no…no te preocupes. Tampoco es algo que me afecte ahora.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-¿Mi historia?- repitió quitándole la mano que le brindaba apoyo- supongo que la mayor parte fue mi culpa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto totalmente perpleja.

-Pues…

-Obito- una voz hizo callar al joven que volteo al igual que la Hyuga a pesar de que a ella no le hablaban.

Era una mujer de la misma edad que Obito o esa parecían. No había mucho que resaltara en su persona. Cabello color castaño corto y sus ojos del mismo color. A simple vista también se veía que era una buena persona.

-Hola Rin- saludo el azabache. Esa sonrisa amplia dejaba muy en claro su nerviosismo.

-No te había visto en estos días, me tenías preocupada- dijo en un tono serio y luego vio que no estaba solo- disculpa no te había visto, disculpa…hola- saludo cortésmente.

-M-mucho gusto- dijo desviando la mirada como era su costumbre.

-No he podido ir a la universidad porque el trabajo me está absorbiendo demasiado- mentía. Hacia una semana que le había despedido- pre justificare, no hay problema- dijo, aunque en cierta forma le gustaba le gustaba que se preocupara por él.

-Es que no está bien que faltes- suspiro para después agacharse quedando a su altura y susurrarle: es tu novia ¿verdad?

-….- no dijo nada el momento o su cerebro no captaba nada para procesarlo. Tenía que desmentirlo, ahora- ¡No es mi novia!- grito alterado.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas. Como quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Jejeje- rio un poco Rin ante la reacción de su amigo- siento haber malinterpretado eso.

-No, para nada- dijo apresurado el Uchiha- y ¿Qué haces aquí?- cambiaba de tema a su conveniencia.

-Vine a comprar unos panquesitos- le enseño una pequeña bolsa de papel que contenía los postres- y como te vi quería saludarte.

-Ah…vale.

-Bueno solo venía a eso, ya me tengo que ir- le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos- se despedía mientras se marchaba del lugar.

No hubo mucho ruido después de eso. La falta de un tema de conversación era algo tenso y agobiante en realidad.

-Esa chica…Rin…te gusta ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- respondió a ese pregunta con otra.

-Se te nota- decía- es algo más claro que el agua.

-Tal vez pero- hace una pausa para tomar un trago de su café que estaba menos caliente- no creo que sea correspondido, lo sé- afirmo abrumado por la verdad que el solo sabía.

La chica lo miro comprensivamente. Un amor no correspondido dolía demasiado. Ella también lo vivía. Tal vez tenían algo en común

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 2: Vidas paralelas

Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo bien.

Bueno les dejo el fic esperando que sea de su agrado.

Un saludo a KattytoNebel, aloh, jhossietaisho, uchihinata-20, y valteria gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs me motiva a seguir publicando aquí.

Sin mas que decir a por el capitulo.

Eran cerca del mediodía cuando le había dejado el mismo a esa chica a su casa. Miro sorprendió al ver esa grande y ostentosa casa. Así que la chica era de dinero, bueno eso en si no tenía por qué sorprenderle pero lo hacía de todos modos. Quería dar esa impresión, aunque no sabía muy bien él porque.

-Creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión- decía con una voz la chica sacándole de sus pensamientos. Volteo a verla y esta vez la chica le esquivo la mirada.

-Ah claro- decía apresurado- nos vemos.

-Pero- decía- quería disculparme por lo de la cafetería- susurraba.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto realmente confundido a donde iban esos tiros

. -Te hice incomodar con tu amiga- continuaba sin siquiera cambiar esa postura tímida que era el punto débil de su personalidad.

-Oh eso, no te preocupes no es nada- sonrió bastante confiado- no te debes mortificar por eso- decía y fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Era una buena señal ¿no?

-¿En…serio… no te molesta?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta- decía, no entendía todavía porque se ponía así. Y pensaba que jamás lo haría en toda su vida.

-Vale- decía mientras salía del auto, cerrando la portezuela para asomarse por la ventanilla

- hasta luego- se despidió rápidamente del joven yendo a su casa escuchando un vago "adiós" en la distancia. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco antes de entrar a su casa.

Entro en completo silencio sin encontrarse a nadie. Eso no era ninguna novedad. Ahora su hermana menor debería estar en la escuela y su primo y sus padres en el trabajo. Lo típico: ella estaba sola. Por lo menos veía que ahora podía hablar con alguien y eso mortificaba menos. Fue a la sala sentándose cómodamente en unos de los mullidos muebles sacando su celular 12:05 era lo que marcaba ese aparato molesto. Tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ir a la universidad; podría tomarse un tiempo para comer algo, entretenerse con algo- solo tenía que pensar que sería porque ahora no tenía ni las mínima idea. También estaba la otra opción de salir y vagar como alma en pena por la ciudad pero eso le resultaba aún más tedioso que la primera opción. O podría dormir pero nunca se había considera de esa parte de la población que optara por eso. Suspiro. Estaba sola y sin nada mejor que hacer en su monótona vida. Con la excepción de aquel extraño chico que hizo cambiar un poco eso. Y que vería de nuevo. Quería verlo de nuevo.

¿Sabía que sentía algo por ese joven? Claro que no, el amor a primera vista no era cierto; no era tan boba. Además que estaba en medio otro factor demasiado importante que refutaba la prueba de su falso repetido flechazo y que en constante también era motivo de su interés.

Algo que presentía podían tener en común, algo que sentían los dos, que era igual y la vez diferente; tan lejano y cerca que carecía de realismo antes este mundo. Algo que sinceramente no podía explicar cómo clasificar como anormal. Como le quedaba demasiado bien esa palabra: anormal. Porque también los describir perfectamente a ambos.

Por lo menos sus pensamientos, teorías y conjetura por sus recientes acontecimientos le mantendrían ocupada un buen rato. El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando vuelas a la par de tu mente. Un buena muy buen pagado y seguro en la mayoría de las ocasiones y sentía que era así, pero no lo era. Era todo lo contrario y no podía evitarlo.

….

Cuando llego a su desolado y poco ordenado departamento lo que hizo fue tirarse en el único sillón de la sala que no tenía cosas. El jamás tiraba cosas en ese sillón ya que lo consideraba sagrada, un excelente lugar donde tomar siestas improvisadas y que cuidada de visitantes desagradables. Igual que a su recién conocida estaba solo, solo que con la diferencia que él no vivía en un lugar bonito y grande y lo estaba desde hacía años desde que su familia lo echo a la calle. Que se pudran pensaba de vez en cuando cada vez que se acordaba de ellos.

Se acomodó más en el mullido sofá; era algo viejo pero demasiado cómodo, por no decir que fue una verdadera ganga cuando lo compro. Era tacaño en ocasiones y lo admitía.

Ahora que estaba resguardado en la comodidad de su casa ¿ que podría hacer el día de hoy? No era tan flojo como para quedarse en su sillón todo el tiempo hasta que cayera la noche. Era una oferta tentadora pero tendría que resistir.

Resistir si no fuera tan cómodo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Su gran problemática de siempre que no le dejaban hacer nada.

No fue consciente del tiempo de la estuvo "descansando" pero si fue bastante; incluso pudo haber sido más si no fuera por el incesante y molesto sonido del timbre que sonaba. Se levantó arreglándose como podía los revueltos cabellos yendo a la puerta. Sea quien fuese le azotaría la puerta en la….

Todo pensamiento de eso se fue el caño directamente cuando vio a ese linda castaña que le sonreía de esa manera única que solo sabía hacer. Le correspondió rápidamente el gesto.

-Rin, que sorpresa verte aquí- decía con esa sonrisa algo tonta; típico- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-…- la chica no respondió solo le mostró unos libros que cargaba en sus brazos- creo que necesitas ayuda por todo los días que faltaste- añadía. Siempre se preocupaba por él. Era una de las muchas características que le encantaban de ella.

-Ah, gracias- decía mientras le echaba un vistazo al interior de su departamento.

-¿Me dejas entrar?- pregunto mirándole confundida.

-Es un desastre mi casa- decía en un tono demasiado rápido que fue sorpréndete que se le entendiera.

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a tus desastres- movía la mano en señal de que no le importaba ese desorden.

-Jajajaja creo que si- se rio aunque bueno también estaba seguro de que cambiaría de opinión e incluso le regañaría como siempre. Quería correr ese riesgo- solo que no te espantes.

-Claro que no- decía pasando ya cuando le dio espacio viendo el departamento con asombro.

-Lo sé, es un asco- decía adivinando sus pensamientos.

-En realidad si- decía mientras ponía lo que había traído en la mesa central de la sala que estaban algunos papeles- ¿es que nunca acomodas?- pregunto. Ahí venia el regaño; lo sabía.

-Lo siento- ponía una cabeza en su nuca- últimamente no he tenido tiempo para poner todo en orden- explicaba. Si soñar en su sillón entre otras actividades fuera tan agotador.

-Ah….deberías organizarte mejor- decía, sin duda el Uchiha era como un niño inmaduro – no es saludable que vivas así- soltó un suspiro poniendo sus manos en su cintura- bueno te ayudare.

-Ayudar ¿en qué?- pregunto extrañado.

-En poner todo en su lugar por supuesto, no permitiré que vivas así- decía decidida. Y a esa mujer no se le podía dar en contra de sus decisiones. Si las tomaba debían se seguirlas, eso lo sabía demasiado bien

-Esta bien- decía- gracias.

-No es nada para eso somos amigos ¿no?- contesto mientras veía donde empezar.

Amigos. Esa palabra que odiaba tanto escuchar de sus labios, pero que no podía hacer nada para contrarrestarlo. Solo escucharla.

Sin más los dos se pusieron manos a la obra mientras platicaban cosas triviales de la universidad entre otras tonterías que se les ocurría en la cabeza. De esa manera todo era menos pesado.

-Y ¿Cómo te va en tu terapia?- preguntaba Rin terminando de acomodar los trastes en los estantes de la cocina.

-Bien- decía algo seguro, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de ellos- por lo menos ya no voy muy seguido por ahí, lo cual es bueno ¿no?- decía, en parte eso sui era bueno.

-Supongo que si- decía- ¿ahí conociste a ese chica?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Sí, ella es nueva y bueno solo quería ser amable – decía no quería que hubiera malos entendidos como hacía poco rato en la cafetería.

-Eres muy considerado- decía sonriéndole.

-Lo aprendí de ti- decía sonrojando a la pobre chica.

-Gracias- decía sintiendo las mejilla rojas- creo que ya terminamos- decía viendo lo cambiado que estaba toda la casa.

-Si- sonrió- incluso encontraste cosas que juraba que perdí- comento echando una risa al aire escuchando como se mezclaba con la de ella sonaba tan lindo.

-Eres un niño- ponía una de sus manos en su boca tratando de amortiguar sus risas- ahora a ponerte al día – decía muy animada yendo a la sala.

-Vale- decía siguiéndola sentándose en su sillón predilecto. Ella era la única que permitiría sentarse en ese sofá- bueno que tu no me has contado nada de ti- decía. La verdad ahora no le interesaba mucho el estudio. Quería platicar otro rato con Rin; grave error.

-Es cierto- decía- ah, quería contarte algo muy importante- se acomodaba más viéndole a los ojos con ese sonrisa que lo sacaba a volar por los cielos.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto bastante interésate; sin duda no había marcha atrás.

-Ayer me cito con Kakashi- trato de no hacer una mueca. Cuanto odiaba el novio de su amiga; era un mal tipo, no la trataba como ella merecía. El sí tenía su amor y el solo su cariño- fue tan romántico Obito, hubieras visto- claro que no quería haberlo visto- entonces en medio de la cena cuando pasaban una canción romántica él se levantó de la silla para ponerse de rodilla ante- oh no, todo menos lo que estaba pensado- yo estaba confundida y no sabía que decir más cuando saco esa pequeña caja roja de su saco- oh no. Miro su mano ¿Cómo demonios no se dio cuenta?- y me pidió que si nos casaríamos. Fue tan…maravilloso- fue cuando le mostro la mano con más claridad, dando a la vista ese anillo puesto en dedo anular de su mano izquierdo donde decían que ese dedo tenia una vena que conectaba al corazón.- es obvio que le dije que si.

-Te…felicito- decía cerrando los ojos un momento conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Nada…es que me pongo sentimental ante ese tipo de situaciones- decía respirando profundo- me alegro por ti- decía, por lo menos su voz no se escuchaba cortada.

-Eres tan lindo Obito- le abrazaba con fuerza- ya se, tu serás el padrino de nuestra boda ¿Qué te parece?

"Mejor dispárame entre las cejas es más rápido" pensó mientras la estrujaba entre sus brazos- claro, si eso te hace feliz- decía. No resistiría mucho.

-Genial, quiero que estés conmigo es muy importante que para mi

Y juro que mientras escuchaba esas palabras eran acompañadas de otro sonido hueco y vacío. Sabía que era de corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos. Pero eso no fue lo único que se rompió.

Continuara.


	4. Capitulo 3: Un corazòn roto

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando se miró indecisa en el pequeño espejo de su locker después de haber guardado su bolso. Soltó un suspiro bastante cansado y largo para ser considerado normal; estaba cansada, por un momento algo en su cabeza cuestionaba gravemente la decisión que tomaba.

La respuesta era sencilla; el amor. Solo eso necesitaba para tomar iniciativa y continuar con sus agotadoras rondad de servicio social para su carrera de enfermería que después se volverían más laboriosas cuando consiguiera el título.

"Tal vez no deberías hacer esto" esa voz hablaba como una conciencia pre programada que a ella no le gustaba para nada pero que no podía evitar escuchar "¿realmente crees que valga la pena?"

Por supuesto que sí, objeto mentalmente cerrando sus ojos como único método para tener paz y no volver a ver su rostro en el espejo. Todo vale la pena, recalco cerrando el locker necia a no ver ignorando una presencia que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-Ey Hinata- esa no era la voz que generalmente escuchaba. Era distinta pero particularmente familia que le obligo en cierta forma a regresar a tierra firme- ¿te encuentras bien?- abrió los ojos encontrando el rostro preocupado y curioso de la joven.

-C-claro Ino – murmuro en ese ligero tono tímido que era algo que marcaba su ser.

-Es que te vi algo mal- expuso la rubia que estaba consciente que a veces solía pasar y que eso era algo rutinario.

-Pues estoy bien… no tiene por qué preocuparse- dijo a manera de disculpa la azabache ¿Por qué siempre causaba problemas?

-Ya, déjalo- hacia vagas señas con la mano quitándole importancia a eso- ¿vamos?- pregunto.

-Si- asintió rápidamente. Por lo menos no estaría sola y eso era un gran alivio.

-Hinata- empezó hablar de nuevo la otra chica mientras caminaban por los largos y blancos pasillos del hospital- ¿Cómo te fue con el psicólogo?- pregunto sin darle mucho rodeos al asunto.

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente. No había mucho que contar que fuera relevante o tan siquiera interesante que contar pero después recordó a ese chico.

-No es nada importante- argumento- conocí a alguien- susurro.

-¿Eh? ¿Conociste alguien?- pregunto Ino en un sincero estado de perplejidad- ¿Cómo era?

-Era un chico y….

-¡Un chico!- exclamo siendo el centro de atención de muchos a su alrededor.

-Shhh…- Hinata puso una mano delante de sus labios haciendo la señal del silencio ya que también le miraba y era algo realmente incómodo.

-Lo siento- susurraba disculpándose aunque esa sonrisa traviesa la delataba que no era culpa lo que sentía- y ¿es guapo?

El rostro de la Hyuga se encendió tan pronto en ese tono rojizo sin poder hacer nada para poder evitarlo de la vergüenza que sentía por eso. Había que admitir que aquel chico tenía su gracia e incluso que se veía adorable cuando se ponía nervioso como cuando vio aquella chica castaña. Pero ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Ella amaba alguien, no podía pensar que otro chico era lindo, sentía como si traicionara a su corazón.

-Es agradable- contesto sencillamente, no quería que hubiera malos entendidos. Mal al ver la sonrisa de su amiga todavía seguía sin desaparecer la hacía dudar que le había creído.

-Oye a mí no me engañas- esa sonrisa se amplió más iluminando su rostro- yo sé mucho de esto y tus ojos no me mienten- aseguro como si tuviera más experiencia más allá de su edad.

-No…no sé de qué me hablas- murmuro sintiendo que su acostumbrado tartamudeo podría dejarla en "evidencia"

-Bueno ya ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto para sacarle la mayor parte de información posible.

-Obito- decía tratando de recordar mas- Uchiha creo.

-¿Eh? ¿Uchiha? Tal vez pariente de mi amado Sasuke – divago la rubia pensando en el joven residente del cual estaba encaprichada. Ella aseguraba que era amor, pero era joven y era fácil confundir los sentimientos- y ¿Qué más?

-Nada más, no hable mucho con el- mintió a medias. Había hablado con el bastante tiempo, si pero nada que valiera sinceramente la pena.

-Oh…bueno se seguro lo vez otra vez y ya hablas más íntimamente con el ¿sí? Dijo echando una risita indiscreta al aire.

Asintió pese a que no estaba segura de cumplir con eso. Era un poco torpe por así decirlo cuando se traba de relacionarse con la gente que dudaba mucho que si volvería hablar con aquel joven. Igual, no rompería las ilusiones que tenía su amiga puestas en ella. No era tan mala.

-Ino cerda ¿otra vez perdiendo el tiempo?- se escuchaba una voz detrás de ellas. Esa voz que prácticamente anunciaba una nueva pelea verbal y que para alivio de Hinata no tenía participación de esta.

-Y sigues con ese apodo frente de marquesina – murmuro cabreada volteando a ver a su rival de muerta.

La recién llegada era Sakura Haruno que miraba con verdadero fastidio a Ino. Esta chica era una de las mejores estudiantes de medicina y la que mejor se desempeñaba en el área. Sin embrago no todo era perfecto como digamos su carácter: tendía a molestarse a la poca provocación y su temperamento era voluble y violento – como para poner ejemplo con uno de sus compañeros, Naruto que era víctima frecuente de sus arrebatos de ira-

Tampoco era una chica muy sincera ya que no a todos mostraba su verdadero ser como a Tsunade que era su maestra y a Sasuke donde actuaba como toda una sumisa con tal de obtener su atención- atención que por cierto jamás tenia.

Llegando a ese punto era entendible el profundo odio que sentían ambas chicas entre ellas: Sasuke. Las dos podrían matarse entre sí pero esta joven no haría ni el más mínimo caso.

-No creo… que deberían peleas- intervino Hinata por primera vez llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

-Es cierto- comento con aspereza aquella chica de cabello rosa- no debo de perder el tiempo con alguien que no lo merece.- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

-Esta que se cree- escupió la rubia cuando estaba segura de que no le escuchaba - ¿mi jefa?- pregunto de manera irónica alzando su rostro de manera arrogante.

-No le tome tanta importancia Ino- san – dijo tratando de calmarla.

Y funciono. La chica logro tranquilizarse soltando un suspiro que le sonó muy cansado y pesado. No lograba comprender porque esa gran amistad que habían forjado aquellas dos jóvenes en su infancia se había destruido de una manera tan lamentable donde lo único que quedaba era el odio.

-Solo hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer ¿no?- dijo forzando una sonrisa. No quería demostrar su debilidad.

-Si- asintió.

Las horas pasaron sin nada en particular. Hacia su labor como era habitual…además de otro pequeño detalle que nadie sabía más que ella; la razón era simple: no quería que ningún ser llegara a enterar.

Su pequeña actividad clandestina era "observar" a uno de los residentes de medicina que estaban en el hospital: su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki. Tal vez no era el más aplicado profesionalmente, pero era su actitud y la pasión por esta que llagaba a trascender. Era entusiasta, dinámico y muy entregado a ayudar a los demás. Por lo general era muy comparado con Patch Adams. Eso siempre la causaba gracia.

Eso la enamoro, todo la parecía tan perfecto de él e inigualable. Pero ¿Por qué no le hablaba? Había dos razones muy fundamentales.

Sabía por ella misma que era incapaz de enamorarlo. Él era tan seguro de sí mismo y ella…bueno era ella. No había nada que llegaran a congeniar. Ni siquiera podía hablar con el coherentemente sin avergonzarse y trabarse de los nervios.

La segunda razón era aún más abrumadora que la anterior: el corazón de aquel chico ya tenía a quien amar y no era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura. No podía compararse ante aquella chica. Estaba consciente que el babeaba prácticamente por esa joven arrogante que muy a menudo lo despreciaba. El amor era injusto.

Se había resignado; se había retirado de aquella batalla la cual no había dado inicio porque era muy asegurada su perdida. Solo se limitaría a ver.

Sin embargo aquel cariño inocente poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un obsesión. Una adicción, y como una buena adicta se negaba aceptar eso, se justiciaba con muchas cosas pero era la misma cosa engañosa. Ese amor la convencía y le alimentaba.

No obstante ese día se arrepentía de aquella conducta impulsiva. No todo lo que tenía que ver era agradable y ese era el punto culminante.

Eran cerca de las 6:00 de la tarde en lo que vendría siendo uno de los pequeños descansos que podía tener. Merodeaba el pequeño jardín trasero que contaba el hospital buscando al rubio. Le había perdido de vista y eso no le gusto. Tenía ansiedad de poder verlo ¿Dónde estaba?

Fue luego de unos minutos lo encontró. Y la escena con las que se topó le quebró por dentro de una manera tan contundente como la de un cristal golpeado con un martillo: aquel chico al cual amaba desde hacía años estaba sentado en un banco besándose con mucha calma con Sakura que tenía el ceño algo fruncido. Detalle que no noto, no le importaba mucho.

Y mientras en un lugar no muy lejano su recién conocido se moría por dentro por una noticia ella lo hacía por un hecho

Tenía otra cosa en común….

Un corazón roto.

Continuara.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Si no saben quién es Patch Adams dejo un pequeño resumen para que sepan de quien estoy hablando.

**Hunter Doherty "Patch" Adams, mayormente conocido como el doctor de la risa terapia** (Washington D. C., 28 de mayo de 1945),1 es un médico estadounidense, activista social, diplomático y escritor. Fundó el Instituto Gesundheit! en 1971. Cada año organiza un grupo de voluntarios de todo el mundo para viajar a distintos países, vestidos de payasos, en un esfuerzo por llevar el humor a los huérfanos, pacientes y otras personas. En su vida se inspiró la película _Patch Adams_ (_Dr. de la Risa_), en la cual Robin Williams interpreta el papel de Hunter.

Adams actualmente vive en Arlington, Virginia, donde promueve medios alternativos de sanación para enfermos en colaboración con el instituto. Es el inventor de la risoterapia con fines médicos y terapéuticos, y el responsable de la inclusión de ésta en la medicina moderna.

No olviden poner sus comentarios n.n como siempre son bienvenidos con todo el gusto del mundo. Nos vemos en la continuación que espero no sea tan tarde.


	5. Chapter 4: Paseos de noche

-Está obscureciendo- señalo Rin viendo por la ventana de la casa- creo que ya es hora de irme- se estiro un poco mientras se levantaba de aquel desgastado pero cómodo sofá.

Obito se limitó a mirarla. Quería que se quedara todo ese tiempo con él, pero sabía que era un intento inútil intentarlo, una tontería siquiera pensarlo. Sin embargo quería hacerlo. Aunque sea por unos momento más.

-Por lo menos quédate a cenar- hablo sin pensarlo- me has ayudado mucho es lo menos que puedo hacer- agrego para que no sonara tan desesperado.

-No lo sé- dudo unos momentos- ¿no te molesta?

-Claro que no- sonrió- para nada, me gusta estar contigo.

-No digas esas cosas- rio nerviosa- además creo que no tienes nada para cenar.

-Iré a comprar algo para comer- dijo; lo que ella estaba haciendo era buscar excusas para irse, lo sabía. Aunque fuera de esa manera amable la cual siempre actuaba entendía sus intenciones y no le gustaban nada- ¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunto.

-Sushi- contesto resignada ante la insistencia de su amigo.

-Mmm…conozco un lugar muy bueno, no tardo- dijo levantándose, cogió su cartera y sus llaves que estaban cerca y fue a la puerta sin decir nada más.

-Nos vemos- se despidió hablándole a la nada.

Podía ser su amigo de toda la vida, compartiendo sus buenos y malos momentos, conocer sus defectos y virtudes, no obstante, siempre sentía que le ocultaba algo. Su actitud algo extraña que aparecía hacia algunos años le confundía solamente. Tenía sus teorías que podrían explicar la causa de eso. Lo malo es que estaba equivocada en todo eso.

…

A unas cuentas cuadras de ahí una chica de largo cabello negro caminaba por aquellas tranquilas calles con un paso lento y pausado sin ningún rumbo fijo en realidad y sin fijarse mucho en su alrededor. Eso no importaba mucho.

En realidad no pensaba en nada ni en lo que podía importar o no. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza y su cuerpo lo sentía demasiado frio. Los síntomas comunes de un corazón roto y un alma desdichada.

No tenía ni idea de lo que haría de ahora en adelanta. Si no podía pelear por lo que amaba dudaba que pudiera hacer otras cosas en sí. Era una cobarde y no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo mirar muda su propia destrucción, como siempre. Su autoestima estaba bajando de manera crónica y la depresión hacia su acto de presencia de esa manera secreta y sigilosa como la de un intruso en una casa a media noche con malas intenciones.

Cruzo la calle cuando nadie lo hacía puesto que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Hizo caso omiso a algunos gritos que le decían que se quitaran pues un auto se acercaba a ella. Logro reacciono hasta que escucho el sonido del claxon. Miro el auto y debido del miedo no pudo moverse. La atropellarían y posiblemente moriría, no le importó eso.

Puedo haber muerto – en uno de los mejores pronósticos para una persona que sufría un accidente de tal naturaleza- . No sucedió; el automóvil había logrado detenerse a unos quince centímetros de distancia de ella.

El conductor bajo del carro en una mezcla de preocupación e ira por la irresponsabilidad de algunas personas. Ella solo se mantenía en su sitio como una estatua de mármol abandonada a su suerte.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le tomaba de los brazos y se dejó hacer- ¿Hinata?

-..- reacciono por fin del todo al escuchar su nombre y por fin identifico a su por poco asesino imprudencial- Obito…

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- volvía a preguntar viéndole de pies a cabeza. Ahora la ira se había desvanecido, solo estaba preocupado.

-No…te preocupes, estoy bien- susurro con esa pena que parecía ser algo de ella solamente- lamento las molestias, pero debo irme.

-Vamos, estuviste a punto de morir déjame ayudarte- no le dio tiempo para contestar y le jalo del brazo llevándole a su carro del lado del copiloto- entra.

-No debería- dudo unos momentos- está bien- accedió. No se veía un mal tipo, no le haría daño ¿verdad?

-Eso me gusta- sonrió mientras le veía subirse y tras asegurarse de eso subió a su puesto esperando arrancar puesto que el semáforo había cambiado de nuevo. Tenía tiempo para empezar hablar con ella- y ¿Por qué estaba a mitad de la calle? Tuviste suerte que esta calle no esté muy transitada o si no hubiera sucedido una tragedia.

-Tal vez- dijo viendo por la ventana- no tiene mucha importancia.

-¿Paso algo para que pensaras así?- pregunto algo alarmado. Conocía esos signos, lo había vivido y sabía que no era nada bueno.

-Creo que no lo entenderías.

-Yo siento que si- insistió.

-Ya puedes moverte- cambio de tema tan abruptamente que el joven no tuvo opción que dejar el tema a un lado por un momento.

-Gracias- dijo antes de poner al auto de nuevo en movimiento.

-No me siento muy bien- susurro como en una especie de vomito verbal llamando la atención del moreno.

-Se nota. Te llevare a tu casa. Necesitas descansar- recomendó.

-Insisto que no deberías preocuparte por mí. Debo de bajar, siento que solo te causo problemas.

-No, para nada- tomo un respiro- a veces se siente eso, que tu propia existencia solo causa problemas…

-Y también si no existieras, las de los demás se volverían más sencillas- completo, interrumpiéndole, pero lo hizo.

-Podría haber razón eso.

-Mas no es así- interrumpió de nueva cuenta- puede que esa una solución para ti, pero jamás para los demás. Es un cargo para ellos y sufrirán.

-Has pasado por eso ¿no es así?- pregunto sutil.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿tú también pasaste por eso, no es así?

-Hace un año. En la bañera de mi casa, me corte las muñecas con una hoja de afeitar y ¿Cómo lo intentaste tú?

-Hace tres meses me tome varios pastillas que habían en la casa y como ves no funciono nada.

-Eso es un método nada efectivo- reprocho.

-También el tuyo- dijo en un reproche más se calló cuando escucho las risas de Obito- ¿Qué te causa gracias?

-Que es gracioso pelear por sobre el método igual los dos fracasaron.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Mira- detuvo el auto de nuevo mirándole a ella y nada más- si no paso debe ser por alguna razón ¿no crees? Tal vez haya algo importante para nosotros en un futuro.

Hinata se inquietó por esas palabras. Se sintió nerviosa y sus mejillas las sentía tan calientes como si alguien les hubiera lanzado fuego. Mas esas palabras tenía razón solo que algo mal sonado.

-No quise decirlo de esa forma- se apresuró a decir- lo de "nosotros" son de cada uno de un camino diferente, quise decir

-Sí, lo entiendo- dijo soltando una leve risita- ya lo había entendido desde el principio en realidad- mintió.

-Lo siento, entonces yo malinterprete en realidad- negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Pero es cierto lo que dices así que no tienes que disculparte- sonrió con dulzura- creo que sui pueda haber algo interesante aguardando.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamo sorprendiendo a su acompañante- no me hagas caso- volvió a susurrar.

-Eres divertido- soltó de una manera repentina manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto a lo cual la chica se limitó a sentir con la cabeza- gracias- susurro sonriendo levemente que apenas se podía percibir- tú te ves linda cuando sonríes- agrego.

-No es cierto- negó con el rostro más rojo.

-Por lo menos te ves más linda que cuando esta triste- decía con sinceridad- te queda mejor.

-Gracias- susurro también alagada por esas simples palabras.

-No es nada- sonrió un poco arrancando el auto- ya falta poco.

Asintió de nuevo y no volvió hablar. Volvió a ver por la ventana; se sentía diferente a lo que había sentido hacia poco tiempo. Había olvidado por unos momentos sus desdichar y sin saberlo ella también hizo olvidar sus penas de aquel azabache. Se hacían sentir bien y no se daban cuenta.

En poco tiempo ya habían llegado a la casa de Hinata. Como ella espero las luces estaban apagadas lo que indicaba que nadie estaba en casa.

-Nos vemos- dijo mientras salía.

-Oye espera- se apresuró a decir

-¿sí?- volteo a verlo con interés.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo al cine el sábado? Claro no como una cita…

-Si quiero- acepto- no tengo nada que hacer así que estaría bien salir.

-Genial, vendré por ti a las tres de la tarde- acordó- ah si quería hacerte otra pregunta- dijo aunque esta vez dudando en hacerla.

-Te escucho- dijo calmada.

-¿Por qué quisiste hacerlo?- pregunto en un tono que resonaba la duda.

-Un amor…un amor que solo sentía yo- dijo sintiendo como su pecho se aligeraba. Necesitaba decirlo- ¿y tú?

-Igual. Creo que nos haremos buenos amigos Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijo igual antes de irse a su casa a descansar.

Obito solo suspiro antes de irse. Había hecho algo bueno y eso se sentía bien. Mientras iba a su casa recordó a lo que iba y se quiso matar. Fue rápido a comprar el sushi y al verlo sentía unas ganas increíbles de comer. Pero debía resistirse a llegar a su casa.

Llego a su departamento. Todavía sentía esos ánimos arriba.

-Rin ya traje la comida- anuncio a su llegaba mas no recibió ninguna respuesta. Por una simple razón. No había nadie- ¿Rin?- le llamo de nuevo con duda. Fue al comedor dejando la comida recién comprada en la mesa. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de una nota.

"Lo siento, pero no pude quedarme más tiempo. Nos vemos mañana" citaba en el texto vagamente escrito en el papel arrancado de una libreta.

Hizo en una bola aquella improvisada nota tirándola en algún lugar de la casa. Le dolía, mas no lo aceptaría. Igual tenía una salida para el sábado y ahora nada lo arruinaría. Nada.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 5: Antes de

La semana había pasado volando para Obito que en contra de todo pronóstico no se encontraba en su desolado pero como departamento de joven soltero independiente. No, ahora se encontraba reguardado en su automóvil frente a una casa que conocía bastante bien pues había pasado en ella gran parte de su vida y la cual había huido a la más mínima posibilidad. Sin embargo no podía huir del todo, no si hay costumbres a las cuales quisiera o no hacer tenía que cumplir con diligencia.

Ese hábito siempre ocurría todos los sábados en las mañanas sin excusa que valiera la pena exentar eso. El propósito era simple: iba a visitar a su padre. Aquel hombre que por más que esforzaba en recordar haber pasado algunos momentos memorable no lograba recordar nada y el cual su madre odiaba con toda su alma.

Él no le guardaba rencor por jamás haberle prestado atención. Sabía que no se encontraba bien, que por llamarlo de alguna manera no estaba en sus facultades mentales y que sabía que muy en el fondo le quería solo que no llegara de demostrarlo.

Izuna, su padre sufría de depresiones desde que él tenía memoria lo que siempre le provocaba problemas en su vida diaria. Eso agravo más cuando por fin había perdido su trabajo y su amada esposa le había dejado simplemente colapso. Eso había pasado cuando el solo tenía 7 años y desde ahí jamás se sintió aceptado. Pero había comprendido. No le guardaba rencor, solo le quería un poco y sentía lástima.

Salió de su automóvil en completo silencio contemplando aquella casa. No era su padre en realidad, sino de su tío Madara al cual si odiaba con todo su ser, y el motivo salió de esa casa. No tenía tiempo para pensar en esas casas. Avanzo a la entrada principal mas no hubo necesidad de tocar pues su padre había llegado en ese momento. Se veía demacrado y sin paz, como siempre. No dudo en abrazarlo siendo correspondido

-Pensé que no vendrías- comento el mayor deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Siempre vengo- dijo entrando a la casa.

-Es cierto, no me hagas mucho caso- dijo a manera de disculpa cerrando la puerta.

-Y ¿Cómo han ido las cosas esta semana? - pregunto cómo la rutina le dictaba esperando la misma respuesta de cada semana que pasaba de un ligero encorvamiento de hombros seguido nada. Pero esta vez no fue así.

-Le comento a Madara que quería volver a trabajar- dijo yendo a la sala seguido de su hijo- dije que era importante retomar mi carrera. Volver a trabajar como abogado porque me ayudaría.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto seco. Nunca esperaba nada bueno de Madara. Puede que su padre le quería, pero el no, veía que solo fingía amabilidad solo para obtener sus propósitos y juraba que lo hacía con todo incluso con su propio hermano.

-Que sentía que no le veía el caso de que lo hiciera- suspiro- que aquí tengo todo lo que necesito y lo que menos debo pensar es en trabajar. Pero yo no quiero trabajar por dinero…quiero porque así me sentiría útil- soltó desganado.

-No deberías hacerle caso, es tu vida, haz lo que deseas "y deja de depender de tu odioso hermano, joder. Dice ayudarte, pero solo quiere que estés encerrado en esta maldita casa" se reprimió en soltar todo lo que pensaba. Lo que menos quería era desanimar a sus papá con esas palabras tan hirientes que se negaba escuchar.

-Es que, tal vez tenga razón…

-Papá, tal eso te ayude. Saldrás de casa, conocerás personas "él dejara de ser el centro de tu atención, por eso le aterra que hagas eso" te hará bien.

-Supongo que si- murmuro.

-Lo harás bien. Confió en ti.

Izuna miro a su único hijo con una sonrisa que le fue difícil de comprender. Se odiaba mas no lo demostraba. Se sentía así pues su hijo le daba consejos cuando él tenía que darlos.

-Tienes razón- suspiro- ¿tú como estas?

-Normal, supongo- tuvo una pausa- sigo en terapia.

-Oh- soltó bajando la mirada. Por una parte de sentía biológicamente responsable que Obito acudiera el psicólogo en busca de terapia.

-Voy bien- mintió- ha participado- mintió más.

-Me parece bien que lo tomes en serio ¿y las clases?

-Voy bien- contesto rápido- y en la tarde tengo una cita- conto, prefería hablar de eso.

La actitud de Izuna mejoró notablemente al escuchar eso o eso noto Obito. Si, que su hijo de 23 años contara de su primera cita era algo de suma importancia, ironizo en su amargada cabeza.

-Déjame adivinar- sonaba interesado- Rin ¿verdad? Siempre me hablas de esa chica cada vez que vienes.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando escucho eso. Sintió deseos de decirle que sí, que tendría una cita con ella de lo más romántica con ella y que estaban profundamente enamorados. No era la verdad, ni siquiera se aproximaba. Solo tendría una cita nada romántica con una chica que conoció en terapia hacia unos días y que por poco la había asesinado con su carro.

-No, ella solo es mi amiga, incluso se va a casar- ahora no solo sentía una punzada en el pecho si no como si unos pequeños pedazos de cristal se incrustaban en su garganta de manera sádica y sin piedad.

-ya veo, lamento haberlo malinterpretado- se disculpó.

-No pasa nada. Negó.

-Y ¿quién ese esa chica?

-Se llama Hinata…es interesante- conto de manera abreviada. Quiso contarle de manera irónica que tal vez en lo que parecían es en el intento de suicidio pero se limitó a no hacerlo.

..

Hinata se encontraba en su recamara totalmente solo lo cual no era ninguna novedad para ella a no sé qué estaba arreglándose para su cita; estaba nerviosa y realmente confundida ¿eso era una buena idea? No conocía de mucho aquel sujeto aunque no demostrara que fuera un completo sociópata, tenía problemas incluso similares a los suyos así que suponía que era de fiar ¿no? Tampoco podía decir que eso se consideraría como una cita por lo menos no una cita del tipo que cualquier chica se emocionaría al solo escuchar la palabra. Solo saldrían a matar el tiempo. Nada más eso.

No le interesaba Obito y estaba seguía que el sentimiento era correspondido lo que le aliviaba, lo más seguro es que él estuviera enamorado de aquella castaña, se le notaba incluso en la mirada, era algo tan obvio y ella estaba enamorada de… un imposible. También sospechaba que en eso se parecían.

Reviso lo que tenía puesto. Llevaba el cabello suelto sin ningún accesorio que lo adornara. Una blusa blanca sin magas, jeas azules y botas cortas de piel color negro, y en su rostro no había ninguna huella de maquillaje. Considero que no tenía por qué arreglarse tanto.

Teniendo todo listo se fijó en el pequeño reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche 12:00 am. Faltaba tiempo y se sentía nerviosa. Tal vez si tenía ganas de verlo.

Salió de su recamara notando a su hermano menor frente a ella, al parecer la estaba buscando.

-Hola Hanabi- salido con una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera.

-Hola- dijo- me preguntaba si querías ver una película conmigo- ofreció. Era un sábado aburrido y que mejor que pasarlo con su hermana mayor.

-Solo será un rato, tendré que salir en la tarde- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña que lo demostró muy claro.

-¿Tienes una cita?- pregunto sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto. Eso realmente presentaba un fenómeno sin precedentes. Y eso hablando de la mejor manera posible.

-Sí, algo así- asintió- pero será en cuatro horas, tenemos tiempo.- informo.

-Entonces puedes quedarte todo ese tiempo conmigo_ le tomo de la mano jalándole- vamos.

-Vale- dijo yendo con ella. Después de todo, no estaba tan sola.

Miro por unos intentas el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la muñeca derecha mientras seguía conduciendo; 3:30 pm, hizo una mueca y acelero lo más prudente que podía. Porque en todo tenía que estas retrasado. Estuvo unos cinco minutos que manejando y lanzando leve maldiciones llego aquella casa que recién conocía. Se estaciono en frente de esta y tomo aire. Ella no merecía verlo molesto por lo que decidió darse su tiempo para calmarse y cuando se sintió que la repentina ira de disipaba en al aire salió del automóvil. Se acercó a la puerta principal tratando de lucir despreocupado y casual. Un tipo cool, algo que definitivamente no creía que era. Pronto aquella puerta se abrió siendo recibido por una chica parecida a Hinata. Supuso que era su hermano, y acertó.

-Disculpa- empezó tratando de disimular su nerviosismos ante la inquisidora mirada de la adolescente- ¿se encuentre Hinata?

-Depende- dijo- ¿así que eres el tipo que invito a salir a mi hermana?- pregunto.

-Sí, soy yo- afirmo.

-Espera aquí- y sin esperar más le estampo la puerta en la cara. De manera literal. Incluso le dolía la nariz por el fuerte impacto.

Y mientras trataba de aliviar su dolor salió Hinata sonriéndole de esa manera encantadoramente tierna que hizo que se le olvidara el dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercando su mano por temor a que se hubiera lastimado.

-No te preocupes, no hay ninguna hemorragia. Bromeo dejándose el rostro en paz como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿ya nos vamos?

-Ah claro- asintió- solo voy por mi bolsa y a despedirme de mi hermana no tardo.

-Claro, no te preocupes- dijo confiado viéndolo como entraba de nuevo en la casa. Luego de eso se sentó en el porche de la casa para esperarla pues estaba consciente de que todas las chicas se tardaban aunque juraran lo contrario, incluso Rin cumplía esa regla como si fuera una obligación. Más en esta ocasión no paso, pues en un par de minutos aquella chica le tomaba un hombro para llamar su atención. Eso le sorprendió pero sonrió, era bueno saber que no todas hacían eso.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto la joven.

-Claro- asintió levantándose dando su mano- me permite- bromeo.

Hinata enrojeció ante el gesto pero no dudo en tomar su mano. Vamos, eso no sucedía todos los días, pensó. Y así tomados de la mano mirando que el chico le miraba algo dudoso, como si pensar que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Le sonrió un poco dando a entender que estaba bien y lo capto. No había necesidad de palabras. En esos momentos.

Así fueron al auto que duro muy poco, se ofreció, como todo buen caballero a abrirle la puerta en una cómica reverencia que la hizo reírse a la hora de sentarse de lado del copiloto. Le cerró la portezuela y fue a su respectivo lugar, poniendo en marchar el auto y poniendo la rabio donde la atípica música pop inundo el ambiente.

En el transcurso del viaje nadie se atrevió hablar en un principio porque no lo veían nada necesario. Obito seguía concentrado en el camino- si, porque luego de casi matar a alguien uno se vuelve más precavido- mientras Hinata se limitaba a mirar por la ventana los paisajes que pasaban. Casas residenciales, una parecida a la otra, bloques de departamentos que hacia semejanzas a figuras descoloridas de LEGO, comercios que iban desde lo más prósperos y brillantes a lo que simplemente caían en el caos financiero. Gente que caminaba en la calles con calma o totalmente desesperada por llegar a su destino. Eso la distrajo el tiempo necesario como para que se pusiera a pensar en l: no detenía el auto.

Ahora que se lo ponía e pensar mejor jamás había fijado a ir a un sitio determinado y eso le inquieto. Y si su personalidad amable y simpática no era más que una fachada para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones que eran temibles y oscuras. Incluso, le haría daño a su hermana por ser testigo.

La miro asustada por la negra y nefasta película que paso por su mente sobre aquel joven que más, ausente no podía estar. Tomo aire, no podía pensar tan mal de él, no de esa manera tan neurótica. Debía de preguntarle de manera que no sospechara nada a donde se dirigían y si no le contestaba o actuaba de manera sospechosa saltaría del auto. Oh vaya que haría eso.

-Y… Obito ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- empezó a decir, estudiando sus reacciones. Se mantenía sentado de manera muy correcta y no se notaba nervioso. Era un psicópata, divago.

-Dime- dijo aun manteniendo su vista al frente aun indiferente ante la actitud de la chica.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunto ya sin más rodeos, necesitaba una respuesta ya.

-Te quería llevar al centro comercial pero al parecer es más lejos de lo que pensaba – conto mostrándose desanimado- pensé que podríamos tomar algo y después ver una película al cine.

Iba a protestar su argumento. Para empezar el centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos. Le exigiría saber que era lo que realmente planeaba. Más no pudo articular palabra alguna pues cuando miro de frente pudo ver el gran centro comercial. Bajo rápido la mirada, sintiendo una gran vergüenza por ella misma por pensar esas cosas de ese chico.

-Bueno- dijo mientras pagaba el estacionamientos- ya llegamos- anuncio como su no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

Solo asintió con la cabeza sintiendo que era lo mejor y fue. Se estaciono en un lugar al fondo y suspiro-

-Está bien ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto-

-No pasa nada- contesto nerviosa.

-Has estado así caso todo el camino, si tienes algo que decir no lo calles y dímelo de una vez- su voz cambio. Mo sonaba amable aunque tampoco agresivo. Solo quería explicaciones que ella no quería hacer pero que tenía que hacer.

-Es que… me puse nerviosa eso es todo- dijo tratando de quitar todo signo de importancia a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Apenas te conozco… y es mi primera cita y no me decía donde iríamos, por eso.

-Oh ya veo- soltó mas compresivo no te preocupes no soy ningún asesino en serie o algo por el estilo si eso piensas.

-No he pensado en nada de eso- negó rápidamente- creo en ti- sonrió dejándole sin palabras.

Él quiso hablarle pero nada salía de su garganta. Apretó los labios formando una pequeña mueca. No entendía porque estaba así.

-Bien- logro a duras penas abriendo la puerta- tenemos que salir.

-Ah claro- asintió nerviosa

Los dos salieron y cuando Obito sintió que el auto estaba lo suficientemente seguro se dirigieron aquel complejo que tenía una pinta de mezclar el pasado y el presente que ofrecían con fines lucrativos un aire agradable para todo el público que entraba a comprar cosas "fundamentales" o simplemente para matar el tiempo. Tanto Obito como Hinata pensaban en hacer lo segunda opción, pero no sería así, jamás funcionaban lo que planeaban.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 6: Durante de

El centro comercial sin duda era como la nueva definición de innovador. No tenía mucho tiempo que habían terminado con las remodelaciones y siempre se sentía la sensación que olía a nuevo como cuando abres un libro recién de quitarle la cubierta de plástico. Esta constituía de dos pisos, un elevador de cristal- no apta para personas que sufren de vértigo- cuatro escaleras eléctricas y una convencional para emergencia, una sala de fumadores y una para niños con juegos.

En la planta de baja se encontraban varias tiendas de ropa de muchos estilos y puestos de comida desde la más saludable hasta la que te aseguraba un infarto seguro por el exceso de grasa. También había un pequeño acuario al centro. En la primera planta había más tiempo con más variedad que era algo complejo mencionarlas todas sin llegar a ser tedioso y aburrido. Y en la segunda planta se encontraba el cine que siempre olía a palomitas recién hechas y su lado un pequeño bar con terraza la cual ofrecía una bonita vista de la ciudad.

Sin duda era un lugar que tenía un ambiente perfecto para relajarse. Para perder el tiempo con estilo.

No obstante ya estando dentro del complejo sentían del todo menos comodidad. Ambos se cuestionaban como es que se habían aventurado aquello y si no molestaban al otro. Hablarse ahora resultaba un poco embarazoso, simplemente las palabras no salían de la boca aunque sentían que debían de hacerlo. Luego de unos tensos minutos de silencio Obito decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al cine? Así escogemos una que dure en la tarde y mientras esperamos podemos ver todo el centro comercial – dijo nada seguro de sí mismo mirando a la chica que al pareces notaba que las personas tenían la capacidad de hablar por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo un poco confundida. No había logrado a escuchar la mitad de lo que le habían dicho.

-No pasa nada- sonrió leve, sin duda sonreír era un buen método de defensa ante situaciones penosas.

-Lo siento, andaba distraída- comento nerviosa- entonces ¿vamos al cine?- repitió lo que había escuchado.

-Claro que hay que ir- asintió con una emoción que era difícil de determinar si era genuina o un buena imitación- ¿por dónde quieres ir?

-¿Por las escaleras eléctricas? No me gustan mucho los elevadores- explico un poco, sentía una fobia por los elevadores. Las películas de terror tenían la culpa.

-A mí me parece bien- se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada- vamos- dicho de eso la tomo de la mano. Se puso nervioso pero no le soltó. Tampoco ella lo rechazo y eso le alivio.

Comenzaron a andar, tomados de la mano subiendo a la primera escalera llegando al primer paso. Después caminaron un pequeño tramo donde se podía ver una boutique de ropa extranjera y no muy bonita, una estética de calmados colores pastel y un pequeño gym de alta tecnología antes de llegar a la segunda planta. No duro mucho y llegaron a la escalera que al parecer no funcionaba. Llegaron al segundo piso.

Un aroma a palomitas comenzó a inundar sus sentidos. Del extremo derecho se encontraba el puesto donde vendían las botanas y las bebidas a precios exagerados injustos. Enfrente de ahí se encontraban pocas mesas azules con sillas acolchonadas que hacia juego. Del otro extremo se encontraba la cartelera con las películas que se proyectarían, el horario y otros mínimos detalles. Más adelante estaban las taquillas donde solo había una fila de cuatro personas así que no había nada de que alterarse.

Primero se acercaron a la cartelera ¿Qué película ver? Era siempre la pregunta que solía atormentar a las personas cuando se fijaban en la cartelera. Más si venían acompañados y no habían planeado nada acerca de eso.

Obito la miro de reojo. Parecía algo concentrada fijándose tal vez en las pequeñeces de la película. Sentía que debería hacerla elegir y ahora que lo pensaba siempre había sido, en las pocas ocasiones que iba al cine con alguien – eran escasas, por lo general siempre iba solo- nunca daba su opinión solo asentía con la cabeza cuando le preguntaban que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

¿Qué clase de película escogería? Era una chica, lo más seguro es que escogería una romántica de esas a las que su género corrían como niñas de escuela rica porque tocaban en lo más profundo de su masculinidad. Para el no estaban tan mal, ya se había acostumbrado con Rin…Negó con la cabeza, no quería pensar en ella ahora. No debía de hacerlo, no ahora que estaba con otra chica. Sudo frio al ver como esa chica se le quedaba viendo una ceja arqueada ¿Por qué le estaba viendo así? ¿Estaba actuando de una manera extraña? No él quería saberlo.

-¿Qué…que película quieres ver, Hinata?- pregunto nervioso, a lo mejor cambiando el tema podría ser más tolerante el ambiente.

-Bueno, yo…- susurro jugando con sus dedos a la vez que sus mejillas tenían un poco más de color- no sé si quieres ver esa película.

-Si me dices cual es creo que te podré contestar que sí o no- sonrió comprensivo haciéndola sonrojar aún mas ¿así era todo el tiempo? Eso era muy curioso. De seguro pensaba que era de los que imponían su opinión algo que no era nada cierto.

La azabache titubeo un poco para después señalar la película. La portada era negra con un círculo rojo y en medio de ellas solo dos letras también de color rojo que decía: BR. Las siglas de Battle Royale. Eso le causó una gran impresión. No daba la pinta de que viera esa clase de películas

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto pensando que a lo mejor solo no quería incomodarlo.

-S-si, no pensé que la pusieran de nuevo y siempre he querido verla- alego con una voz más clara y decidida. Le gustaba más esa voz.

-Si esa es la que quieres ver- dijo viendo los horarios- empieza a las 8:15 ¿no hay ningún problema con eso?

-No, no hay ninguno- negó aparentando esta vez fortaleza que no tenía- ¿vamos por las entradas ya?- le jalo un poco.

-Claro ya vamos- se dejó hace yendo ahora la fila donde habían dos personas que se debatía por quien debería comprar los boletos.

De ahí todo lo fue de lo más rutinario. Pagaron las entradas para ir a ver la película- pese a los insistentes comentarios de Obito que decía que él tenía que pagar por los dos, término ganando Hinata lo del gasto justamente equitativo-

Se fueron lentamente para pensar bajar y disfrutar del centro comercial cuando quedaron congelado o mejor Obito fue el que quedó inmovilizado mientras Hinata la miraba extrañada pidiendo de manera silenciosa una explicación que jamás recibió. El solo se tensó.

-¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?- logro escuchar esa casi indescifrable susurro que salió de los labios del moreno. Dejo de fijarse en el tratando de ver en quien era ese "él"

Era un hombre que a pesar de sus 45 años jamás los representaba como tal; parecía como diez años más joven. Su aura imponía respeto eso era lo que sentía a pesar de estar un tanto alejados. Iba muy serio y aquel traje negro bastante caro hacia que lo luciera a la perfección. Notaba que tenía cierto parecido con Obito a excepción de la edad y que su cabello era mucho más largo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí Hinata- susurro Obito. Sintió como le soltó de la mano pero no replico ni nada, solo asintió despacio empezando a caminar.

-Obito- la voz de aquel hombre los detuvo. No se dieron cuenta cuando comenzó acercarse a ellos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Obito de manera muy fría. En ella no había nada de sentimientos, no buenos ni malos.

-¿Esa es la manera en la que me saludas?- pregunto con una media sonrisa en su rostro mirando a la chica de pies en cabeza- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es una amiga, no creo que te interese mis amistades, Madara.

-Pensé que irías a ver a Izuna- dijo volviendo su vista al chico.

-Fui en la mañana para tu información, yo nunca he faltado para nada.

-Claro, eso lo se mas bien que nadie- dijo sin saber bien si lo decía sinceramente o era solo mero sarcasmo- aunque puede ser que se te olvide, con lo irresponsable que eres.

-Yo no soy así- frunció el ceño- se cargar con mis responsabilidades muy bien.

-¿Cómo tu trabajo que ya no tienes o como la universidad que ya casi no vas?- pregunto hiriendo en la moral de su sobrino- faltar también a ver a tu padre no me sorprendería tanto.

-Por lo menos yo no lo trato mal como otros- gruño- yo quiero que se recupere pero tu jamás haces nada por el ¿Quién es el irresponsable?

-No me cuestiones – frunció el ceño- yo sé lo que le hace bien.

-Claro, tenerlo encerrado en la casa en una buena opción- comento con sarcasmo.

-O claro y tú lo dejaste, abandonaste la casa igual que tu madre.

Obito se calló de inmediato. No, él no era igual que su madre. Ella se había ido porque simplemente se había cansado de su depresivo marido, porque quería tomar de nuevo una vida. Su motivo de dejarlo no fue esa, ni siquiera era similar. Él quería a su padre pese a todo, en el fondo siempre lo apreciaba. Si se había ido era culpa de Madara. Le vio y se paralizo de nuevo. Tembló un poco. Esas noches, esos susurros cerca de su oído, esos golpes. Sintió miedo. Mucho miedo ya no quería estar ahí, no quería tenerlo cerca, pero no podía moverse.

De repente sintió como le jalaban del brazo llevándolo al ascensor, no entendía absolutamente nada. Solo vio como Hinata le jalaba del brazo. Escuchaba muy lejanos las quejas de Madara a pesar de que no estaba tan lejos.

Llegaron al elevador y la chica pulso un botón, no tardó mucho en llegar. Luego empujo a Obito que se sintió un tanto alterado por el piso de vidrio solido que le hizo ver la altitud que estaba.

-Lo siento mucho Madara-sama- dijo Hinata entrando al elevador. Temblaba un poco- Pero no creo que sea el momento apropiado para que hable con él. Ahora está conmigo- y como si todo fuera planeado la puerta de metal del elevador se cerró.

-Hinata ¿Qué paso?- pregunto.

-Ese hombre, no es bueno ¿verdad?- pregunto mirándole preocupada.

-No, no lo es- suspiro- no tenías que hacer eso.

-Si lo hago, me preocupe por ti- alego- no quería que te hiciera daño- desvió la mirada sonrojada ¿Cómo pudo decir aquello?- aunque me tendrás que decir que paso.

El pelinegro sonrió bastante animado, al parecer esa chica le importaba lo que sentía. No podía contarle que fue todo lo que paso aunque podría contar una parte de esa historia que solo era reservada para él. Al parecer esa cita no solo servirá para perder el tiempo.

Continuara.


End file.
